Mission of Duty
by Arctic Flame
Summary: Why was the woman named Rolande suddenly murdered in the desert that fateful day so long ago...? Leon recruits a few friends, and they go to the desert to solve the brutal, seemingly pointless crime. Little do they know what lies in store for them...
1. The Tip of the Iceberg

AN - Here goes... this is probably gonna be a mystery/action fic with a small hint of romance. Small hint . I'm thinking of Leon/Hitomi and Bayman/Leifang... if you don't like that, tell me... email or review, it's not too late to change ^_^

This chapter is... unique... because it starts really serious, gets really fluffy in the end... ah well, I guess we all have to have our fun... I'm going to try to put a more serious spin on this in the future.

Anyways, please r/r.

Mission of Duty – Chapter 1: The Tip of the Iceberg

by Gloob2K

_            The man I love is the strongest in the world..._

"Rolande..."

            I bow my head, trying to drown out the sounds of the bar. I... I can almost hear her... 

            _Leon…_

"No... it cannot be..." 

            _Leon... listen..._

"Rolande! Could it..." 

            The voice... the voice sounds so real....

            _It is me, Leon..._

"It... it is really you?" 

            _I... It is me, Leon! I am safe now... do not worry about me anymore..._

"I... I love you, Rolande... I... I always will..."

            _I love you too, Leon... _

I thought I felt a cool breeze as her voice faded off, to be lost in the noise of the pub. I bow my head and sigh, blinking back tears.

            _She's not coming back..._

            "Leon... is that you?" 

            Leon blinked. It felt as though he just woke up. Briefly disoriented, he turned around.  "Oh, hello, Hitomi," he said.

            Hitomi pointed to the empty seat opposite him, "Mind if I sit?"

            Leon gestured toward the empty chair, "Please."

            Hitomi took off her denim jacket and sat. She  looked gravely into Leon's eyes, "You look like... Is there something wrong, Leon?"

            Leon hesitated to speak, too caught up in his emotions to talk.

            "Leon... if it's about your showing at the tournament... you were beaten by the best... you beat me, even," Hitomi said.

            Leon bowed his head briefly before raising it again, "No," he said with a small smile, "It's not really that..."

            Hitomi leaned in a little closer, "If you don't mind my asking, what is wrong then? You look like you've lost someone..."

            "No... I don't mind at all... have you ever heard about the real reason I fight in the tournament?"

            Hitomi shook her head.

            "It's a long and sad tale, Hitomi,"

            Hitomi nodded, "It's alright, I'm listening."

            Leon took a breath and started telling his tale. 

            _The sky was clear and cloudless. The stars were bright, and the moon was full. She slept as she rode, her hair rippling out behind her. She looked beautiful, as usual, her face so calm and serene... I couldn't look away from her face... _

_            It was so peaceful, the gentle hoof beats of the camels tapping out a steady rhythm... I sighed and relaxed..._

_            Then thunder split the air._

_            That was when her eyes opened for a split second... her face froze, and her hands momentarily clawed at her stomach until they went limp._

_            That was when I saw the bullet._

_            The bullet that ended her life._

_            There they were, the bastards that murdered her. One of them had a rifle, still smoking._

_            I hopped off my steed and ran, ran as fast as I could, to Rolande. By the time I got to her, they had gone... ridden off, leaving me to my sorrow... _

_            She was still alive... barely... her eyes... she looked at me and smiled... "Leon..."_

_            "Rolande! "_

_            "I'm dying, Leon..."_

_            "No! You... you..."_

_            "My time has come... I love you, Leon..."_

_            "No! I... I will..."_

_            "The man I love is the strongest in the world..."_

_            As I held her, I could feel her body go limp... she looked at me, one last time... with those eyes..._

_            Why someone would want to kill her is beyond me. Her beautiful eyes, frozen forever... _

_            For days I stood at her grave, listening for a sign... any sign... _

Leon took a deep breath and took a sip of his water. 

            Hitomi placed her hand on Leon's shoulder, "I'm so sorry..."

            Leon pulled out a wrinkled black and white photograph and smoothed out the wrinkles, "I never found out who did it..."

            Hitomi gently took the photograph and looked at it... something looked familiar... it...

            "Leon! Hitomi! How are you guys?"

            Both of them turned around. There was Bayman, accompanied by Leifang. Both carried a gym bag with them; they were practicing. 

            Leon's face brightened when he saw his friends, "Hi! Come, sit!"

            Bayman smiled and walked over, "Hi, Leo! Hello, Goldilocks!"

            Leifang walked over and hi-fived Hitomi, who was still semi-scowling, before taking a seat.

            "Didn't I tell you not to call me that," Hitomi asked.

            "Sorry," Bayman chuckled.

            "But it's so endearing..." Leon grinned.

            Leifan stifled a giggle.

            "Oh, so you're all against me now," Hitomi laughed.

            "Damn straight!" Bayman said, motioning for a server to come. 

            "What will you be having?" the server asked, coming over to their table.

            "A glass of Russian Vodka," Bayman said with a smile.

            "Mineral water," Leon said.

            "You on a diet or something, Leon?" Bayman asked.

            "Not in the mood to drink anything much," Leon said. 

            "7-up," Leifang and Hitomi said at the same time, but not on purpose. They looked at each other and dissolved into giggles for no apparent reason.

            After around fifteen seconds of staring, Bayman grinned at Leon, "I will never understand young women..."

            Leon smiled back, "Its like they have some kind of syenergy going... completing each other's sentences, saying stuff at the same time... what's this world coming to?"

            Bayman looked at the two, still giggling madly, "Indeed, Leon."

            "I cahahan hehear yohou!!" Leifang laughed as she clutched her sides.

            "You know, I really don't get what's so funny... you two say something at the same time, and then you're hysterical. maybe you two should fight tag team against us...?" Bayman chuckled.

            "Nohohat fuhuhnny!!!" Hitomi gasped, trying to contain herself. Bayman wasn't helping. 

            Leon chuckled a bit to himself, "Leave them alone, Bayman."

            "Oh, fine," Bayman said. 

            "Two 7-ups, one Vodka, and one mineral water," the server said, popping up at the exact wrong moment. He set the glasses down on the table, and left, giving a momentary glance at the two girls.

            "Thank you," Bayman said, taking his glass. "If you girls are recovered, you can take your drinks."

            Hitomi, still giggling slightly and quite red in the face, took both soft drink glasses and passed one over to an equally red Leifang. Leon wordlessly took his glass of mineral water. An uneasy silence followed, broken by occasional giggles by Leifang or Hitomi, but nothing big.

            "What's wrong, comrade?" Bayman asked after taking a sip of his vodka, sensing something wrong. "You did well in the tournament, my friend! I am proud to call you my comrade!"

            Leon smiled, "Thank you, Bayman... but it isn't that..."

            Leifang set her cup down, "Well... you did better than any of us... second place isn't bad, you know."

            Leon nodded and took another sip of his water, "Thank you, Lei, but there's still something missing."

            "It's about Rolande, isn't it?"

            Leon nodded.

            "You know she would be very proud of you, Leon..."

            "I haven't proved that to her yet..."

            Hitomi also set her cup down, "You're the best anyone could wish for, Leon..."

            Leon shook his head, "There is so much I haven't done... I haven't found out who murdered her or why she was murdered..."

            "Then I'll go with you, Leon. We'll find out the truth. Two heads are better than one," Hitomi offered.

            "No... no, it isn't easy... the desert, the bandits... you will be risking your lives."

            "Ah, but true comrades help each other out in times of crisis," Bayman said. 

            "if that's what it will take to finally make you happy, then I'll do it," Leifang offered.

            Leon smiled and downed the last of his water, "You guys are the best, but seriously, its too dangerous. I would feel better if only Bayman came with me..."

            "Why? You sexist or something?" Hitomi asked.

            "I don't have gear for your size," Leon said. "I really appreciate your offer for help, I really do... but in the desert, you either have proper gear, or you're dead."

            Leifang sighed, "All right... I understand. But promise me you two are going to come back safe..."

            Bayman laughed, "It's going to take more than a stinking desert to get rid of me or Leon, Lei!"

            "Well, be careful... I guess I'll see you two around then," Hitomi said.

            Bayman and Leon leaped out of their seats.

            Leon smiled, "Goodbye, and thanks."

            Bayman waved at the two girls, "Send us a postcard!"

            Hitomi and Leifang waved back, smiling. As soon as Leon and Bayman left, they started discussing new plans. They were going to the desert.

            "I've got something, goldy..." Leifang said, turning around in her swivel chair.

            Hitomi popped in the room, "I swear... if one more person calls me that, I'll scream. Or worse. And you don't want to see that, Lei."

            Leifang smiled smugly, "Oh, sorry... anyways, I have a hit."

            Hitomi suddenly got more interested. TV could wait until later. She ran over to the computer where Leifang was, "Yes?"

            Leifang clicked her mouse, and a police database file opened. Hitomi's jaw dropped.

            "How did you access police files?"

            "Oh, I have connections..." Leifang said, looking at Hitomi and smiling angelically.

            Hitomi lightly punched Leifang on the arm, "So, what does it say?"

            "Well... murdered right... here... no suspects, no motive, no nothing. This is the hardest crime to solve, Go- er... Hitomi."

            "I don't care... I'll go to wherever this is and find clues..."

            Leifang giggled, "Well, if you're in, I'm in too."

            "Yeah!" Hitomi said, giving Leifang her second hi-five of the day. They were off to the middle east.

            It was a miracle that they got there so fast. Leifang somehow managed to charter a flight to some unknown city in the middle of the desert. It was all way over Hitomi's head, but she supposed she should've counted her blessings. 

            "The only reason I couldn't call in a chopper lift was because of this sandstorm!" Leifang shouted.

            "Sandstorm? Wha-"

            Hitomi knew as soon as the passenger door opened. The sand was being whipped up into a frenzy. The sound was unlike any she'd heard before, and the sand stung wherever skin was exposed. Luckily, they only had to walk a block, and Leifang brought ski goggles for both of them. 

            After shopping for gear and dressing up, the girls were ready to take on the desert.

            _I look like a fashion disaster,_ Hitomi thought as she walked out, dressed up for the weather.

            "I know how you feel, girl," Leifang said.

            "What? How did you know?"

            "it's kinda obvious what you're thinking, Hitomi."

            "Are you saying I'm transparent?"

            Leifang giggled, "No, Goldilocks..."

            Hitomi smiled and mounted her camel; "I'm remembering all of this for when we get home..."

            "Oh, I'm so scared..." Leifang remarked. 

            "Don't get me started, Lei," Hitomi said, the corners of her mouth twitching.

            _I'd better not,_ Leifang thought, smiling as she rode off after Leon and Bayman.

            Leon looked at it. He was never very comfortable around weapons. He preferred to fight with his bare fists, the most powerful in the world.

            "Comrade, I insist," Bayman said, his Russian accented words holding meaning. Of course Leon needed a weapon.

            "Fine," Leon said, hefting the gun on a shoulder. "What's the name of the gun?"

            Bayman smiled, "Classified, Comrade. It's an old Russian-made assault rifle, experimental model. I assure you it works perfectly."

            "Thank you, Bayman," Leon said. "We near the site of the ambush... only a day's ride now. We shall make camp here."

            Bayman stretched his tired muscles, "Good idea, comrade. Tomorrow we finish our journey."

_Leon... _

"Rolande..."

_Why are you here, Leon? It is not safe._

"I had to come... to ease my own pain..."

_You need not pain over me… I am safe…_

"I must find out…"

            Leon yawned and stretched. Bayman was already up, polishing his weapon.

            "Ah, comrade, you are up, Bayman said, offering his hand to Leon.

            Leon grabbed it and pulled himself up, "Thanks, Bayman. Shall we ride now?"

            Bayman mounted his camel, "Sure thing, comrade!"

            Leon mounted his camel as well, "Do you have to keep having to call me comrade, Bayman?" he asked.

            "Sorry, Leo. Old habits die hard."

            "No prob, Bayman. Let's ride!" 

            Leifang pointed, "Hey, you think that's them?"

            Hitomi squinted, "Hmm... I don't know... let's get closer... it... there's definitely two of them..."

            Leifang urged her steed on. She pointed again, "I don't think it's them... they're too short..."

            Hitomi blanched, "They have rifles..."

            Leifang looked again. Sure enough, they were armed. And they were after something.

            Leifang looked at Hitomi, "I think someone's after who we're after. We're going to follow these guys, but we're going to follow from behind sand dunes, from concealed places. If we follow them, we may find Leon and Bayman."

            "What if they attack them?"

            "We'll charge them from behind."

            "Sounds good to me," Hitomi said.

            "Hey, Leo... you think we're being followed?

            Leon looked back... a small dust cloud was visible, "Hmm… Maybe our little girls wanted to follow us..."

            Bayman brought his pair of binoculars up to his eyes, "Last time I checked, our little girls didn't have assault rifles pointed at us."

            Leon looked back, "Oh... crap..."

            Leifang turned her head, "Hitomi... you hear something?"

            Hitomi stopped her steed and concentrated, "Yeah... shots... two different kinds... oh no… Hurry!"

            As they drew closer, they could hear the distinctive chatter of AK-47s, and then the mysterious popping noise of the experimental rifles returning fire. Both of them listened, in horror, as the returning fire slackened, then stopped, until only the chatter of AK-47s could be heard against the hot desert wind.

End of Chapter One


	2. Unlikely Heroes

AN - Well... this is a plot filler chapter. I apologize in advance for its shortness. I've been working on my new Halo/DOA3 fic (in the Halo section) check it out!

Anyways, Leon/Hitomi has been scrapped. They'll become friends, and good ones though. However, yes, you're right. The age thing. (BTW, Helena's 21... that a'int much older than Hitomi). Same goes for Bay/Lei. This is going to be action/adventure. If you want real hot romance, go see another story ^_^. May I suggest The Storm Before the Calm, by Gloob2K? .

And sorry about the huge delay between chapters, I've been busy writing my Halo story . and plus my laptop is screwing up… but I hope this will keep the dogs off me until I can scrap together a decent chapter 3!

Anyways, here it is.

Disclaimer - I do not own anything except for a cardboard box. Everything else is copyright by other people, like Microsoft.

Mission of Duty - Chapter 2 - 

"Take cover!" Leon yelled. He dismounted and hit the sand. Bayman did the same. Their steeds galloped off, frightened by the sudden noise of AK-47s.

"Maybe a gun wasn't such a bad idea," Leon commented as he swung his weapon around. He clicked the safety off, made sure it was loaded and everything was ready, and squeezed off a few shots in the general direction of their assailants. Two of them, he saw. 

"Pretty nice shooting," Bayman said, as he fired off a few shots of his own. They were off target, but they served the purpose of making the attackers duck for cover, thus buying them more time.  

"Hey Bayman, they're advancing..." Leon said. True enough, the mysterious attackers would sprint a few meters towards them, and then hit the sand again, just like the professionals.

"They are well-trained," Bayman muttered, firing off a shot that went barely an inch over his target's head. His target ducked, fazed for a moment.

"Yeah... hey, Bayman, what happened to our ammo?" Leon asked, watching his ammo gauge drop.

Bayman froze and muttered something in Russian, before turning to Leon, "They were on our camels..."

"Great. Just great," Leon said sarcastically, noting that he only had two more shots left. If he had known that they were short on ammo, he would've been more conservative.

"Well, comrade, do we save our last shots?" Bayman asked. 

Leon watched one of them sprint to within ten meters. Smiling slightly, he threw his gun up into the air with all his strength. 

"Hey! That gun cost lots... of..." Bayman trailed off, watching the gun's trajectory.

The gun made a prefect arc in midair and crashed down on the first attacker's leg. A brief cry of pain could be heard as the gun left a huge bruise on the man's leg.

Bayman couldn't resist but chuckle a bit at his friend's innovation, "Well done, Leo. Have you ever tried shot-put?"

"Never had the time," Leon said, getting ready to fight with his bare hands. He rolled up his sleeves and got ready.

Bayman shot off his last three rounds, "I'm out, Leo..."

Leon gestured to Bayman. Bayman, nodding, threw Leon his weapon. Leon pitched the gun at the second attacker, missing by inches. 

"Well, it was a pleasure serving with you," Leon said, preparing to fight with two armed men.

"Don't call us finished yet," Bayman replied, hoping against hope that what he saw on the horizon was actually what he saw.

***

"Hurry!" Leifang screamed. Spooked, the camel ran faster. Hitomi was right behind her. 

***

Bayman crouched, his hands balled up into fists. As soon as his enemies came over that ridge...

There was one. Bayman sprung up and gave him a good hard knock on the head before he knew what was going on.  He threw him to Leon, who gave him a vicious clothesline. Number one was out, his neck broken.

The second one watched his partner get tossed around before coughing loudly. Bayman and Leon looked up. There he was, with a AK in his hand. It was impossible to rush him; he was at least seven meters away. Smiling slightly, he elevated the gun so that it was pointed at Leon's chest, and fired.

***

"Almost... got... him..." Hitomi muttered as her camel galloped closer. 

"Wait... dismount... we're getting too close. He'll hear us."

"Quick! We've got to do something! He's lifting his gun!"

Leifang gestured to Hitomi, "Hop in,"

Hitomi, with a slightly puzzled expression on her face, jumped ahead of Leifang on her camel. Leifang whispered something to Hitomi. Hitomi paled but nodded.

The timing was perfect. Leifang set her steed in motion again with a swift movement of the reins. Hitomi gritted her teeth and started to stand up. Leifang cupped her hands and Hitomi put her left foot into them, her right foot planted on the saddle. 

"Here goes nothing..." Hitomi muttered. 

Leifang pushed Hitomi's foot with all the strength she could muster. Hitomi pushed her foot off Leifang's hand with all the strength she could muster.

The term human bullet would've been appropriate. Hitomi soared through the air. In the split second that she had to think, she focused all her energy onto her shoulder. 

His grip on the trigger tightened...

"I'm not going to make it..." Hitomi thought to herself.

Time slowed down as Hitomi hit the gunman a split second before he fired. The impact was enough to knock over a semi trailer. The shot went wide.

***

_Hey wait... I thought I was dead..._

Leon thought he was hallucinating. Blood covered the sandy desert floor. The mysterious attacker...? There he was, fifty feet from where he previously was. 

Then he saw Bayman. Groaning slightly, clutching his side.

Leon, slightly dazed, ran over to him.

"Comrade..."

"Bay! What?"

"He missed... shot me in the side..."

"You gonna be alright?"

"Flesh wound... nothing broken, I'll survive..."

"What... happened?"

"I... I don't know."

Leon turned around. He saw a rising dust cloud. And there was Leifang, mounted on a camel.

Leon rushed over, "Lei... how...?"

"Where's Hitomi?"

"Hitomi? She's here?"

"It's... a long story... oh... my gosh..."

Leon followed her gaze. A trail of torn fabric and disturbed sand was there, stretching out over a sand dune and disappearing from sight.

"You... you didn't try what I think you did, did you?"

"I'm afraid we did, Leo. Move out of the way!"

"I'm coming with you," Leon replied, mounting the camel as well. The steed buckled slightly but then started walking normally again.

"That was reckless, and stupid..." Leon muttered, as they went up and over the sand dune. There she was. Torn, tattered, but alive. 

"Is... everyone... alright?" Hitomi gasped as the two drew up to her.

"Your arm..." Leifang said, jumping off the camel, "You've twisted it."

"Who cares about my arm?" Hitomi snapped, "Where's Bayman?", she asked, almost apologetically.

"He... he got shot, but he'll live," Leon offered.

"Oh... and the attacker?"

"He resembles road kill." Leon said. He wasn't exaggerating.

"Oh..." Hitomi gasped, as she slipped into unconsciousness from the shock.

"We've gotta get her back," Leifang said.

Leon stretched, "You okay with walking?"

***

"Ugh..." Hitomi groaned as she regained consciousness. 

"Ah, you're awake," a Russian accented voice said.

"Bayman... are you alright?" Hitomi asked, propping herself up on her uninjured shoulder. There he was, lying a few meters away.

"Ah, I'll be fine," he said, gesturing to his side, "Just a minor wound... nothing serious, happy that you're finally awake though. What's that saying... misery loves..."

"Misery loves company," Hitomi finished.

"That's the one," Bayman nodded.

"Too true," Hitomi yawned, giving her legs a small stretch.

"Say, that was some stunt you pulled off there, wasn't it?" Bayman asked, a small grin on his face.

"It was her idea," Hitomi shrugged, "Where is she, anyways?"

Bayman pointed west, "They went to look for our rides... they have all of our supplies and stuff on them."

"Alright then," Hitomi nodded, "So, how did you get shot anyways?"

"When you knocked the guy over, he fired anyways, the shot hit me instead."

Seeing the look on her face, Bayman added, " If you hadn't intervened, Leon would've taken one in the heart."

"Oh," Hitomi said, not sure of what to say.

"You did good, Hitomi. That was worthy of a Nobel Prize!"

"More like Darwin Award," Hitomi giggled, before falling back and clutching her arm. "Oh crap, this arm hurts!"

***

"Hey guys, guess who's back?" 

Hitomi rolled over. There she was.

"Hi, Lei!" Hitomi exclaimed. She raised her uninjured arm and drew in Leifang for a quick hug.

"Hey, Goldy, how are you holding up?" Leifang asked, obviously glad that her friend was alright.

"Let's just say that next time you're the one that gets to jump off the speeding camel," Hitomi grinned.

"Alright, deal," Leifang giggled, "You hit him so hard, he flew fifty feet in the air!"

"So I could roll fifty feet on the ground," Hitomi giggled back.

"Don't you two start again," Leon groaned. Too late.

"Have to be quicker next time," Bayman shrugged, watching with a slight smile on his lips.

***

"I love you, Rolande..."

"I love you too, Leon..."

_The two kissed under the twinkling stars, his arms wrapped around her neck, her arms around his chest. Time stood still. There they kissed for what seemed to be an eternity... _

***

Evening came around quickly. Hitomi, after a few hours, was walking again. Bayman could limp along and ride as well. They prepared to set off for tomorrow.

"You gonna be alright, Bay?" Leon asked, starting a small campfire. 

"I shall survive, comrade," Bayman grunted, sitting down along with everyone else.

"Glad to hear it," Leifang said, also taking a seat.

"Yup!" Hitomi agreed, taking a seat beside Leifang.

"So..." Leon said, "How's your arm?"

Hitomi flexed it and then elbowed Leifang in the ribs once, making her giggle, "It works fine, thanks."

Bayman smiled, "I'm glad to hear that too."

Leon stretched and got up, "Well... I'm off to bed now... I'll see you guys later."

***

_They kissed for what seemed like forever..._

_Little did they know, the night after this one, something beyond imagination was going to happen to the both of them. With one gunshot, two hearts would be broken. _


End file.
